elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Knife Hideout
Lost Knife Hideout is a cave located in . It is a sublocation to Lost Knife Cave, and is one of the strongholds of the Silver Hand. If the Companions questline has not been started, bandits occupy it instead. Its name is also the name used within the map marker for the entire location. Summary The hideout is an area accessed after walking up through the cave's system of large caverns arranged around a large shallow subterranean lake inside the mountain. Tanning racks and grindstones are near the living quarters in addition to a large, tavern-like room full of food, mead and hunting trophies. A large arena area littered with dead bandits and animals is in the deepest point in the cave. On lower difficulties a bandit thug will spawn in the arena. Notable items *''Orsinium and the Orcs'' (Heavy Armor skill book) – upstairs from the dining area in the hideout, on a table near four bedrolls. *''Words and Philosophy'' (Two-Handed skill book) – On top of a table on the wooden structure in the first big cavern in the center of the large pool of water. Random Loot *"An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim," on a bookshelf at west corner of an area with cages. Facilities *Cooking Spit *Grindstone Ore veins *Corundum ore vein – behind the wooden bridge from the tavern area to the arena area. *Another Corundum ore vein in the hole where the master level chest is found. *Gold ore vein – just beyond the animal cages, in a far corner (on the lower land area where the camp leader is). The exit gate is here as well. *Iron ore vein at entry of the hideout (down the stream of water at bridge). *Another iron ore vein can be found in the large lake section behind one of the waterfalls. In this same area is a chest and level-appropriate armor. *A third iron ore vein can be found in a storage area. Across the earth bridge from the lake section, up the ramp, and across the wooden walkway along the wall. There is also a chest in the storage area. Quests *Shahvee's amulet may be here. *The bandit Annekke Crag-Jumper at Darkwater Crossing wants killed may be here. The reward is light armor skill training and an offer to become a follower. *Possible place to assassinate the Silver Hand leader. *Possible location for the Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematic in "Ancient Technology." *Possible location for Kjar's former crewman to be hiding in "Harsh Master." *Possible location for Trouble in Skyrim, given by The Companions. Gallery Lost Knife Hideout Mapoverview.png|Map overview Lost Knife Hideout Interior.png|The hideouts Tavern Lost knife Arena.jpg|Lost Knife Arena Lost Knife Kitty.jpg|Lost Knife Sabre Cat Lost Knife Hideout Maplocation.png Trivia *A locked chest is underneath the small waterfall in the second area of the hideout. *At higher levels, a non-hostile Sabre Cat may be found wandering outside the cages. It will become hostile if its cage is unlocked, otherwise, it will remain passive. Appearances * es:Escondite del Cuchillo Perdido ru:Убежище Потерянный Нож Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations